Sewaddle (Pokémon)
|} Sewaddle (Japanese: クルミル Kurumiru) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves into starting at level 20, which evolves into when leveled up with high friendship. Biology Sewaddle is a caterpillar-like Pokémon with a broad, bitten leaf enfolding its head like a hood. Its large, spherical head is an orange-yellow with two small, close-together knobs on its forehead. Sewaddle's eyes are black and circular, and its mouth has a downward-pointing, crescent-shaped orange snout with a sharp tiny tooth at either end. The underside between the snout and its neck is white. Its green body has three segments with a pair of stubby, spherical orange legs on each segment. Sewaddle makes itself leafy clothes using chewed-up leaves and a thread-like substance it produces from its mouth, though tends to make its first set after hatching. By folding it over its face, its leafy hood is used to help hide it from enemies, whether awake or asleep. It has been shown to eat berries, but when food is scarce it will eat its leafy clothing as an alternative. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Sewaddle a Sewaddle in Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest!. It evolved into a in Battling For The Love of Bug-Types! while battling Burgh's , and later into a in Battling the Leaf Thieves!. Other A Sewaddle appeared in Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!. Minor appearances Multiple Trainers' Sewaddle appeared in A Connoisseur's Revenge! at a Poké Mart near Castelia City. A Sewaddle appeared in Battling For The Love of Bug-Types! as a resident of the Castelia Gym. Multiple Sewaddle appeared in A Maractus Musical!. A Sewaddle briefly appeared in Baffling the Bouffalant!. A 's Sewaddle made a cameo appearance in Cilan Takes Flight. A Trainer's Sewaddle made a cameo appearance in Climbing the Tower of Success!. Three Sewaddle briefly appeared in Battling the Leaf Thieves!. A Sewaddle appeared in Clash of the Connoisseurs! as one of the Pokémon Burgundy, disguised as Fauxgundy, reviewed as a possible Pokémon for Marigold. Multiple Sewaddle appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, during the legend. A Sewaddle appeared in Searching for a Wish!. A Sewaddle appeared in a flashback in Survival of the Striaton Gym!. A group of Sewaddle appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened, where they were among the many Pokémon residing at Pokémon Hills. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Sewaddle made its debut in Choices, where it attacked after he disturbed its nest. A Sewaddle appeared in a fantasy in An Odd Speech and A Misunderstanding. Pokédex entries In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries dress it in clothes they made for it when it hatched. It hides its head in its hood while it is sleeping.}} |} |} |} |} Game locations and }} |} |} or }} and ( )}} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Treetops: Soothing Shore, Field: Soothing Shore}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Greenleaf, Chrysalia, Valora}} |area=Hazy Pass (1F-8F), Stompstump Peak, Forest Grotto (1F-7F), Mountain Pass (1F-7F), Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F) Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return (B1-B99), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Verdant Plaza: Green Hide-and-Seek}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (11th release)}} |area=Starlight Islands: Time-Leap Plains (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Air Slash|Flying|Special|75|95|15}} |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Camouflage|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10|* }} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Mind Reader|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Razor Wind|Normal|Special|80|100|10}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Silver Wind|Bug|Special|60|100|5||'}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- when its Defense is 60 or higher |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=541 |name2=Swadloon |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Grass |evo2= |no3=542 |name3=Leavanny |type1-3=Bug |type2-3=Grass }} Sprites Trivia * Sewaddle was first seen after it was revealed on Yahoo's official Pokémon site. It was later released in the September issue of CoroCoro. * Sewaddle was designed by Reiko Tanoue.http://www.pokebeach.com/2010/09/pokemon-peer-interview-translations Origin Sewaddle appears to be based on the of the , which produce silk and fold leaves over themselves for shelter. It also shares some characteristics with the larva of , which produce silk used to form nests. Name origin Sewaddle may be a combination of and waddle (referring to how a baby walks) or swaddle (to wrap a baby in cloth). Kurumiru may be derived from 包む kurumu (to wrap up) or 胡桃 kurumi ( ). In other languages or |de=Strawickl|demeaning=From and |fr=Larveyette|frmeaning=From and |es=Sewaddle|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Sewaddle|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=두르보 Durbo|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=蟲寶包 / 虫宝包 Chóngbǎobāo|zh_cmnmeaning=From , and . |ru=Севаддл Sevaddl|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Sewaddle External links |} de:Strawickl es:Sewaddle fr:Larveyette it:Sewaddle ja:クルミル zh:虫宝包